101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper Badun
'''Jasper Badun '''is one of Cruella's henchmen. In the books The Hundred and One Dalmatians In this book, Jasper and Saul play a minor role. They are caretakers to Cruella's ancestral home Hill Hall. Cruella asks them to kill the puppies and assist her husband during the skinning. Jasper and Saul argue over ways to get on Jasper's favourite TV programme "What's My Crime" before realising the abduction and skinning of nearly a hundred puppies is a way that can get them on the show. In the book they are arrested and are said to be awaiting if they get on "What's My Crime?". In the films Animated versions The animated versions differ from the book. In the films, the Baduns don't watch television in the kitchen as in the book. Jasper often states that he's got the brains between Horace & Himself and usually belittles Horace at any attempt of thinking. He is often the first to bash Horace theories of what the Dalmatians are up to, for he doesn't compare Dogs Intelligence to Human Intelligence (unlike Horace). At the end of the film, Jasper plans to nudge the Badduns Van into the Moving Van, The Dalmatians are in, causing it to shove in the ditch. Horace however panics and grabs the steering wheel, snapping it off, their van crashes into Cruella's car. As the Dalmatians Van drives away, Jasper, fed up with Cruella numerous insults of them, tells her to 'Shut up'. In the second film, it is revealed they are arrested after the events of the film. Cruella bails them out of prison and has Jasper dress up as a woman to steal a "Kanine Krunchies" truck. It is stated by Horace in the Film that neither the Badduns Mother nor Father liked Jasper and when dressed up as a woman, looks just like their Mother. Unlike the book, the Badun brothers reform and open a Womans Boutique Live action versions The brothers are depicted as more ruthless than their animated counterparts and literary ones and never reform. They are seen securing some fur for Cruella. Like in the 'Animated' counterparts, Jasper often belittles Horace and oftens gets his brother to check on various items, such as if the Puppies have been born yet or if there's a block in the exhaust pipe, often setting up a Prat Fall for Horace. When he searches for Puppies around Hell Hall, he finds Wizzer, however as he walks towards the Dalmatian Pup, The floor gives way and he lands on a Pool Table and then gets stuck lip to lip of a Moose Head that falls from the wall. In a Novelisation of the 'Live Action' Movie, it is shown that Jasper carries a Gun with him and kicks Kipper off the roof, after the Puppies have escaped through the drain pipe (this may explain why Kipper seems to have a limp when he later saves Lucky from Skinner). He is played by British Comedian; Hugh Laurie in the 'Live Action' Film. Musical In the Musical, he is based more on his Novel incarnation. It is implied that he and Jinx are Cruella's Butlers, for they are present in the Song "Hot Like Me". Later, He & Jinx sing the song number; 'Crime of our Lives'. Category:Villians